


Confessions

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Chocolate, Confessions, F/M, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has something to confess to Jess and worries how she'll react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for looking it over for me.

Becker wasn't sure how to tell Jess the truth... no, that wasn't quite true. All he had to do was walk up to her and... but he couldn't. He could just see her reaction to it, her face full of disgust as she told him they were finished. But he couldn't continue to lie... 

He almost jumped when a hand squeezed his arm, looking up in alarm to meet Jess' concerned gaze. “Becker?” She paused before continuing, “Becks, what's wrong?” 

Becker swallowed and just couldn't answer. Fuck he was a wimp. 

“Becks?” Jess squeezed his arm again. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I...” Becker closed his eyes. _Just spit it out._ “I love orange chocolate.” He swallowed before cautiously opening his eyes. Blinking at the amused smile on Jess' face. “Jess?”

“That was all you were worried about?” Jess asked. “I was so worried it was...” She shook her head. 

“Jess? You don't mind?” Becker had to know, even as he wondered what Jess had been worried about. 

“Of course not, you can eat the orange chocolates and leave the other flavours for me.”


End file.
